Snow White lo sabía
by makurutenoh
Summary: "Snow White lo sabía, tenía sus sospechas, pero esto definitivamente lo confirmaba. Su némesis, la heroína de su niñez, la mujer que admiraba, la ex Reina Mala, su ex peor enemiga se estaba acostando con su hija."


**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo en español, espero que les guste. Tenía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza ya por mucho tiempo.**

 **No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni OUAT, quizá algún día sí.**

 **Los horrores ortográficos son míos.**

 **Sin más preámbulo. Disfruten.**

* * *

Snow White lo sabía, tenía sus sospechas, pero esto definitivamente lo confirmaba. Su némesis, la heroína de su niñez, la mujer que admiraba, la ex Reina Mala, su ex peor enemiga se estaba acostando con su hija.

Obviamente le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a estar en paz con la idea y dejar de tener las ganas de vomitar o asesinar a Regina cada vez que la veía. ¡Pero por Dios! ¡¿Por qué su hija?!

La primera vez que las encontró fue por un supuesto masaje, el cual Emma había afirmado que necesitaba y que convenientemente Regina era una especialista en el tema, pero claro que las cosas que se escuchaban en ese cuarto no eran producidas por las satisfacciones de un masaje. Aunque si es sincera consigo misma, la negación y desesperación la llevaron a creer que sí, lo que vio fue un masaje muy satisfactorio por el bien de la espalda de su hija, al menos eso es lo que Emma dijo.

-Ahí Regina, ah, eso e..s e…..s es sien-te ta-tan bien… hmm…

Estaba claro decir que esa noche no pudo dormir menos con la escena grabada en su memoria como tinta indeleble.

¡Qué espalda ni que dolor! Ahí la única que sufría era ella.

¡Y en su propia casa!

¡El Descaro!

La segunda vez fue en la oficina de Sheriff.

Eso es algo que se sumaría a sus terribles e incontables pesadillas.

¿Qué eso lo que ella hacía ahí? Se preguntaran.

Bueno, Snow, como buena madre, le estaba llevando el almuerzo que tanto había pedido -rogado más bien- Emma, porque la dominada de su hija tenía que pedírselo a escondidas ya que a _Regina no le gusta_ que coma "comida tapa arterias", sino cosas más saludables.

¡JA!

Como si eso pudiera evitarse. En fin el punto no es ese.

El punto es que Regina Mills estaba en todos lados. Le estaba robando el tiempo que debía pasarlo con su hija y todo para llevársela a la cama. Si es que llegaban a la cama. Como lo era en esta ocasión.

Ok, no, que lo aceptara ahora no iba a significar que se imaginara más –aunque hasta el momento sepa más de lo que quisiera- de la vida sexual de Emma.

-Oh, Emma.

Y ahí se encontraba Snow, en la encrucijada de abrir o no esa bendita puerta –la cual no estaba del todo cerrada cualquiera podía haber entrado!- y gritar: ¡Ajá! ¡Las encontré!

Obviamente si lo hacía Emma jamás se lo iba a perdonar, ¡pero en serio! ¿Cómo era que justo ella tenía que encontrarlas siempre en sus actos sexuales? Además, está claro que escuchar a su hija satisfacer a su ex mortal enemiga y hacerla llegar a un orgasmo no estaba en su lista de prioridades ni metas de vida.

-Regina, estas tan mojada.

Ok, ¡NO!

¡Definitivamente no!

Esto era demasiado, pero aún si su curiosidad y falta de guardar secretos -ok, esa no viene al caso ahora- son sus más grandes defectos, así que _tuvo_ que abrir un poco más la puerta y comprobar que su hija y _ella_ estaban moviéndose como si estuvieran en celo -quizá eso si resolvería muchas dudas- y gimiendo ENCIMA del escritorio, el cual jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Después de dicha visión, poco le faltó lavarse los ojos con lejía y gritar despavorida por alguien que acabara con ella en ese preciso instante.

Como ya había mencionado que uno de sus defectos es el de tener que guardar secretos, y aún sin comprender cómo rayos había acabado sabiendo uno de los secretos de Regina, no sabía cómo diablos hacer para no gritárselo a ella y a su hija cada vez que las veía juntas en la calle, en la casa, en un restaurante, el parque, en fin ¡en todos lados!

¡Sus nervios se estaban saliendo de control!

¡Tenía que confrontarlas!

¡Era de vida o muerte!

Más muerte que de vida claro está, ¡porque al paso que iban jamás iban a salir del maldito closet y anunciar que se estaban violando la una a la otra!

Porque en serio, ¿a quién creen que engañan?

¿Creen que nadie ve como se devoran con los ojos?, lo cual le ha causado millones de nauseas.

¿Creen que nadie sabe que Emma haría lo que fuera por Regina? , lo cual le enerva la sangre, ya no tanto, pero ese no es el caso. Regina estaba corrompiendo a su inocente hija.

Ok, esa parte ni ella misma se la creía, pero eso es irrelevante.

¿Creen que nadie sabe como Regina usa sus increíbles –y si ella lo piensa mejor ¡injustos!- dotes femeninos para enganchar a su preciosa hija?

Pues obvio que todo el pueblo e incluso todos los reinos saben que ellas están juntas. Todo el mundo puede sentir la tensión.

Pero suficiente, es suficiente.

Snow White había llegado a su tope.

Cobraría justicia por la inocencia robada de su mente de que su hija y la madre de su nieto estuvieran involucradas en una relación clandestina.

A veces la ignorancia es un privilegio

¡Y que privilegio!

Así que para la décima y última vez, Snow estaba lista.

Tocando la puerta de la mansión de la calle Mifflin #108 esperaba acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Debió suponer que Emma estaría, ahí, también debió suponer que no escucharían –o quizás lo ignoraban, lo cual era más probable- el estúpido timbre o sus toques en la puerta.

Probó su suerte y movió la manija.

¡Sí!

Ya estaba adentro.

Parece que de tanta excitación se olvidaron de asegurar la bendita puerta.

UNA VEZ MÁS.

Mientras avanza, no encuentra a su hija o a su amante por ningún lado y por un momento se siente tentada a subir las escaleras y buscar en el cuarto principal, pero en eso escucha los gemidos que ya, para su desmayo, son más que conocidos, que vienen de la cocina.

¡La cocina!

¡Parece que ya nada es sagrado!

-Oh, Emma, sig-ue, sigu-e, por favor….-

-Gi-nnna, ah, estas tan apretada...-

Ahí vamos de nuevo. ¡Pero hoy no! Ya lo había dicho, sería la última vez o pediría cincuenta manzanas envenenadas para no tener que sufrir más.

Como no quiere ganarse con la visión de lo que pueda encontrar, Snow decide darles una oportunidad así que regresa a la sala.

-Emma, Regina, ¿están aquí? -preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Por lo visto su voz las saca de su video casero pornográfico porque de repente escucha como se mueven por la cocina. Normalmente las perdonaría, pero como ya lo había dicho. Hoy no era ese día.

Entrando hasta la cocina, se encuentra con su hija la cual tienes los cabellos revueltos, los labios hinchados y la ropa que un poco más grita: "Estaba en el suelo porque me lanzaron en un arranque de pasión y locura"

Regina ni que hablar, su blusa no tenia botones, al menos no los que cubren correctamente sus pechos. Sus cabellos y sus labios se comparaban con los de Emma.

Las dos la miran como si no hubieran estado tirándose la una a la otra hace unos instantes. Inocentes palomas.

-Hola, ma.

Es Emma la primera en romper el silencio. Un incomodo silencio. Y aunque no tiene poderes para leer mente, Snow está segura que Regina la está maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Hola Emma, Regina. ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si-í, estamos bien. ¿Por qué?

Debía suponerlo, su hija tenía que defender el honor de Regina, pero Snow no se las iba a hacer fácil.

-Es que, se ven un poco rojas, sonrojadas. Tal vez un poco _ejercitadas._

Y ahí estaba.

¡Punto para Snow!

A ver si lo negaban.

-Estamos bien Snow, no es nada de tu incumbencia.-Decía Regina con tranquilidad, y tal vez Snow lo hubiera dejado para de no ser por el enfurecimiento de sus mejillas.

Ahora o nunca.

-Hmmm, bueno, les traje algo de comer-¡Mentira!- pero antes tengo que preguntarte, Regina, si ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?

La morena la mira con confusión.-Estoy bien Snow, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Bueno es que veo que ahora la ropa interior la dejas encima del lavadero.

¡Tomen eso!

Ambas culpables se miran rápidamente y parecen que se culpan la una a la otra mentalmente.

-Bu—enno, eso, eso.-Tose un poco para aclarar su voz.-Eso es porque….

-Tenía prisa.-Dijo Emma por lo bajo, pero igual escucharon todos en la habitación.

-¡Emma!

-¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? -Preguntó Snow con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Cómo qué?.-respondió Emma sin dar su brazo a tocer.

-Hmmm, no lo sé, últimamente han estado actuando algo extraño.

Snow sin duda, se sentía orgullosa de su actuación y de saber que esta conversación estaba mortificando a aquellas dos mujeres. Tanto y quizá menos de lo traumada que ella estaba gracias al libido descontrolado de Emma y Regina.

Pero igual, puntos extra por lograrlo.

-No, te equivocas, estamos actuando normal. –Negó Regina.

-Normal, ¿Cómo la ropa interior en el lavadero o los inexistentes botones de tu blusa? No puedo decidir que me llama más la atención.

La cara que puso Regina, casi le da la satisfacción que tanto estaba esperando.

Casi.

Pero se lo debían, así que les dio su mirada penetrante y acusadora.

Espero por unos momentos para ver cuál de las dos iba a confesar el amorío.

Emma por su lado estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca. Y si buscaba contradecir a su madre, pues habría otra cosa que le estaba por venir.

-Tal vez tú Emma, me puedas decir, porque tal vez no sepa mucho de este mundo, pero hasta yo sé que las blusas no se ponen al revés o que el cierre de tu pantalón está roto.

Y Ahí lo tienen.

¿Quién dijo que Snow White no sabía planear venganzas?

¡Tomen eso!

-¿Y Bien? -Y con eso era el toque final. A ver si se atrevían a negar lo inevitable.

En Emma y Regina podía apreciar lo embarazoso de este momento. Sus rostros enrojecidos de una manera descontrolada, la cara de su hija era para morir de risa. Regina no sabía si estar enojada, avergonzada o simplemente mortificada. Snow, sólo esperaba que fueran todas esas y un poco más. Emma se movía en su mismo sitio incómodamente sin saber qué cosa hacer en el momento.

Era imposible salir de esa situación. Las tenía acorraladas.

Como último intento, Emma mirra a Regina pidiendo, suplicando, ayuda mentalmente, pero Regina solo le rodó los ojos.

Decidió que no debería dejar salir la risa que estaba pidiendo a gritos salir desde hace algunos momentos.

Oh, sí. La venganza era dulce.

Pero Snow, sabía que a pesar de que su hija y su ex madrastra -Ok, mejor eso lo olvidamos.- su ex persona de admiración -eso está mejor- darían mil vueltas antes de confesar, así que decidió terminar con toda esta obra ridícula de la manera que toda madre piensa hacer si es que se llegase a encontrar en la misma situación.

-Quizás Emma, tu cierre se rompió porque Regina estaba en un apuro por quitártelos,-Empezó Snow suavemente, como una madre hablándole a un niño pequeño.-Y Regina de repente los botones de tu blusa salieron volando por todos lados cuando mi _inocente_ hija te los arrancó para tener un acceso más, ah, privilegiado.-La boca de Emma y Regina ya estaban por los suelos, pero decidió continuar.- Y si es que ustedes no hubieran estado profanando la cocina como un par de animales en celo hubieran escuchado la puerta percatándose, AL FIN, de mi presencia. Pero claro todo esto hubiera sido menos sorpresivo si, quizá, de alguna manera, hubieran anunciado de sus actos fornicarios o al menos de su relación clandestina a esta humilde y compasiva mujer.

Hubo un silencio tan perturbador para la rubia y la morena. El sonido de sus respiraciones y sus mentes a mil pensando en la situación eran sólo un manjar para Snow.

-Para la próxima cierren bien la puerta y compartan un poco con la familia.-Mira a Regina de manera que es obvio que la palabra familia también la incluye a ella como parte de los Charming.-Porque el pueblo no es ciego y menos Henry, David y yo.

-Ma, queríamos decirte, per-

-Snow, no queríamos ocultarl-

-Emma, Regina.-les dijo interrumpiéndolas, está bien. Solo quiero decirles algo.

Y sí, de alguna manera, sí, lo entendía. Sabía que su hija y Regina necesitaban un tiempo para ellas mismas, que querían estar seguras de su relación antes de mostrársela al mundo, pero ya habían pasado el límite.

De todos modos, decidió terminar la conversación dejando el postre para el final.

-Claro ma, lo que deseas.

-Adelante, Snow.

-Quiero que sepan que estoy feliz por ustedes, en serio. Es obvio que les tomó demasiado llegar a este punto.-les dijo sonriendo y volteándose para salir de la cocina y de la mansión Mills, futura Mansión Swan o Mills-Swan o Swan Mills… hmm, definitivamente Swan-Mills, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y volteó a verlas.-¿Cuál de las dos va a tener mis nietos?

Volteó rápidamente y avanzó hasta la puerta, pero pudo imaginar los rostros de sus hijas con sus quijadas hasta el piso.

Oh, sí.

La venganza fue más que dulce.


End file.
